


Up the Ladder

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Seducing your boss turns out to be the best decision you’ve ever made.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 106





	Up the Ladder

You used to be just a simple tour guide. It wasn’t everything, but it was pretty fun, and it paid the bills.

After working for the museum for a year, you were surprised to be presented with a promotion, moving up to become the museum director’s personal secretary.

You had heard of him before, whispered rumors in the staff break room that he was a mean and cruel boss, willing to fire anyone who didn’t meet his standards. You were scared, at first, and you debated whether or not to turn down the job. 

HR had easily solved your struggle, however. The promise of an increased salary ended up too hard to resist. 

After showing up the first day for your new role, it quickly became evident that the rumors weren’t entirely true. Sure, he was a little impatient at times and quick to anger, but he was a good boss. It was obvious that he truly cared about the museum’s success, and though he didn’t admit it, he cared about the employees as well.

The one thing the rumors had neglected to mention was just how _gorgeous_ Tsukishima Kei truly was.

Your fingers itched to run through his blond hair. His golden eyes glinted from behind his glasses, leaving your mouth dry. He had mentioned in passing that he used to play volleyball in high school, and the effects of that could still be seen –-his lean, muscled form was visible through the button-down shirts he wore.

It reached a point where it became difficult to focus on your work. Every time he called you into his office, you envisioned him bending you over the desk, and you had to take a few moments to compose yourself before you could face him. 

It should have been easy enough to ignore – you could have continued on reminding yourself to be professional, if it wasn’t for how he acted. You could feel his eyes on you, wandering much too often for a professional setting. And thus, began your game: seeing how far you could push him before he snapped.

You inwardly thanked HR for the salary raise, as you blew most of it on sexy office wear and lingerie. High heels were also added to your shopping list – who the hell let Tsukishima Kei be 195 centimeters tall? You needed something to at least feel like you were on more equal ground with him.

You stepped up your game at work too, constantly “accidentally” dropping things in front of him and bending over obnoxiously low to retrieve them. If his lingering gazes were anything to go by, he was a big fan of your new pencil skirts. 

You were satisfied with his responses, but they weren’t enough. It was time to make your move.

* * *

Friday is the perfect day to set your plan into motion.

You pull out all the stops for your endeavor: your nicest push-up bra, your fanciest pair of panties, your shortest pencil skirt. Catching a look at your reflection in the window on your way to work, you hum in approval. This is sure to catch his attention. With any luck, you’re getting laid today. 

The day passes much too slowly for your liking. Tsukishima doesn’t call you into his office, so you spend your time filing paperwork and trying to ignore the heat growing between your thighs. Finally, once the clock hits five and the other employees have gone home, you strike.

You knock lightly on the door to his office, hearing him softly say “come in”. Pushing open the door, you find Tsukishima hunched over his desk, his forehead pressed hard against the hard-wooden table. 

You close the door behind you, and he lifts his head at the sound of your approaching footsteps.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I just thought I would come check on you,” you say innocently. “It’s been a long day, and you seem stressed.”

Sighing heavily, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s nothing,” he says, “the investors are a bunch of morons and don’t know a good deal when they see one, that’s all.”

You step closer and lean against his desk, shifting so that your skirt rises, showing off your smooth thighs. “Need any help?”

“What kind of help?” he asks. You don’t miss the way his eyes travel over you appreciatively. 

Courage courses through you, and you cross over to his side of the desk. “Whatever you have in mind,” you say coyly.

Standing, Tsukishima stretches up to his full height, towering over you. “Are you sure?” he says softly.

Instead of answering, you grab his tie and yank him down, lips crashing onto his. You coax his mouth apart, tongue sweeping across his eagerly. 

He stays frozen for a moment, and you’re about to pull away when his hands come to wrap around your waist tightly. You reach out, nails lightly scratching his chest through his shirt.

When the lack of air becomes evident, you pull away, lips swollen. Meeting his eyes, you slowly unbutton your blouse, leaving you in just the push-up bra. The way your chest is heaving makes your breasts very hard to ignore.

He swallows heavily. “If you keep that up, I’m afraid I can no longer remain professional.”

“What if I don’t want you to remain professional?”

Tsukishima studies you for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. His hands come up, loosening the silky red tie around his neck.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Yes.” And you do. In all the time you’ve worked for him, he’s only been good to you. You have faith that that won’t change now.

He steps closer, caging you against his desk. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Gently spinning you around, he grabs both of your hands, looping the tie tightly around your wrists. You attempt to pull them apart, testing the bounds, but it seems his attention to detail shows itself once again. You aren’t getting out of this. Not that you want to.

“Do you have a safe word?” he whispers in your ear, chin resting on your shoulder.

You nod. “Red.” 

Tsukishima hums in approval, and you turn around to face him. The top two buttons of his shirt are undone, showing off his collar bone and hinting at the smooth expanse of chest beneath it. His blond hair is mussed from your fingers running through it earlier. You didn’t think he could possibly get more attractive, but you were clearly wrong.

“Now,” he says, pushing down on your shoulders lightly. You fall to your knees in front of him. He unbuckles his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down just far enough to expose his cock. It stands at attention, longer than anything you were expecting, and your mouth waters at the sight. 

He sits down in his desk chair, leaving you looking up at him. “You were desperate for your boss’s cock, weren’t you?” he asks scathingly. “Let’s see just how much of a good little slut you can be.”

Winding his hand in your hair, he tugs you forwards, so that your mouth is directly in front of his cock. Taking the hint, you stick out your tongue, dragging it up the base of his shaft. He groans, and his other hand grips the bottom of his chair tightly.

All you really want to do is touch him, but the tie around your wrists is getting inconvenient. You can still make do, though. Your tongue swirls around the pink head of his cock, collecting beads of pre-cum. You moan out obscenely at the taste of him, and he chokes out a curse from above you.

Somehow, your brain makes out the sound of a knock through the haze of arousal. 

“Shit,” Tsukishima grunts, scrambling to fix his collar. He runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his glasses, while he gestures for you to inch backward on your knees until you’re fully underneath his desk. Finally satisfied that he looks presentable, he calls out for the person to come in. You stay frozen, hardly daring to move.

The door opens, and a voice that you vaguely recognize as one of the museum’s curators rings out. The man has always annoyed you, seeming a bit too smarmy and arrogant for your taste, and it seems Tsukishima has the same opinion. 

“What do you want?” he snaps. The curator proceeds to give a long-winded speech on how the museum’s profits could be improved if only his “idea was implemented”. You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Surely this could have waited for a time that was actually during working hours.

Your eyes fall on Tsukishima’s cock, still hard and leaking pre-cum, and a wicked idea comes to you. Making sure to stay silent, you lean forward, hot mouth closing over the head of his cock. Tsukishima splutters out, and his hand tightens threateningly in your hair. 

“…Are you alright, sir?” the curator interrupts his rant long enough to ask.

“Fine,” Tsukishima grunts out, and it’s enough to convince the curator, who continues talking. 

Hollowing your cheeks, you take as much of his cock in your mouth as you can, bobbing up and down on his shaft. You struggle a bit, his length far more than you were expecting, but you persist. No matter how long he is, you’re definitely having an easier time than he currently is. 

You can feel his legs tense up on the chair, his fists clenching tighter and tighter. You could hear his breaths quickening slightly. It was time for your grand finale. 

Breathing in through your nose, you slowly take more of his cock into your mouth, ignoring the way your gag reflex threatens to flare up. The only thought in your head is the desire to make him lose control, to make him feel the way you’ve felt these past few weeks. 

This proves to be his undoing, the feeling and tightness of your throat too much for him to handle. His grip on your hair squeezes painfully, and he holds you down on his cock, hips bucking upwards as he comes. You feel the first spurt against the roof of your mouth, and even your breath so as not to choke as Tsukishima coats your throat white.

As his breathing slows down and his grip on you loosens, you slowly pull off of his softening cock, swallowing as much of his cum as you can. You vaguely register the curator still yapping on. It’s surprising that he didn’t even have the faintest idea of what was going on in front of him. Tsukishima’s patience, however, seems to have reached its limit.

“Enough,” he snaps, cutting the curator off. “Why are you still here? Come back during business hours and I might consider listening to you. Get out.”

The man scrambles to obey, seeming to know that he’s pushed his boss far enough for the day. As soon as the sound of the door closing echoes through the room, Tsukishima reaches down, yanking you out from under the desk. 

“You think you’re real clever, don’t you?” he spits, manhandling you so that you’re bent over his desk. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” you cry out at his rough treatment as he gropes and spanks your ass roughly. Your chest presses against the desk, face turned to the side as you pant heavily.

Tsukishima chuckles darkly. “No, you’re not. But you will be.” 

His fingers make their way between your legs, shoving your panties aside to play with your pussy. Teasing him earlier had left you embarrassingly wet, and by the scoff he lets out, he knows it too. 

“What’s this?” he asks, sliding a finger into you easily. He rubs against your plush walls, and you arch off the desk. “I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already so wet. You really are a little slut.”

“No,” you attempt to say, “I—”

His other hand comes to wrap around your throat, cutting you off and pushing you further against the desk. Another finger slides in to join the first, and he pumps them in and out slowly, his thumb rubbing lightly over your clit. “Is this what you wanted?” he says over the sound of your moans. “You think I didn’t see the way you dressed, the way you were prancing around my office practically begging to get fucked?”

You clench tightly on his fingers, as he curls them mercilessly inside you. Your thighs tremble, and you raise yourself onto your toes, attempting to get his fingers deeper inside you. “Sir,” you gasp out, “please, I need more.”

Tsukishima’s fingers slow down instead, and you squeal out in displeasure. 

“Quiet,” he snaps, placing a rough smack on your ass. “Contrary to your little stunt earlier, you’re not the one calling the shots here.”

Sliding his fingers out of you, he leans over to open his desk drawer for a moment, rummaging around in it. Turning your head to the side, you see him pull out a condom.

“Wait,” you say, and he glances at you expectantly. “You don’t need that. I—I’m on the pill.”

“Oh?” You see him swallow heavily at your words. He drops the condom in favor of grabbing your hips tightly, grinding himself against your ass. “You just want me to fill you up like the slut you are, is that right?”

“Yes!” you squeal. The throb between your legs is growing unbearable at this point, and you rub your thighs together, hoping to relieve the ache. “Please, sir, I need you so bad.”

Tsukishima grips his cock, stroking himself lightly as he nudges your feet apart. Your heart speeds up, anticipation coursing through you as he lines himself up with your entrance. 

All you want is to feel him inside you, but it seems he has other plans. Moving at a torturously slow pace, he inches his cock inside your pussy, ignoring your whimpers and pleas for him to hurry up.

“You think you’re the only one who’s been wanting this?” he asks harshly. “I’ll take all the time I want, and you’re just going to stay there and take it.”

Your walls flutter around his cock, and he continues pushing in until he can’t anymore, until you can feel the tip nestled against your cervix. Crying out at the delicious burn, you clamp down on him eagerly, more than ready for him to start moving. 

Tsukishima pulls his hips back, cock dragging along your walls, and he thrusts in sharply.   
His hand wraps around the front of your neck, pulling you up so that your back is flush against his chest. The hard edge of the desk digs into your thighs with each one of his thrusts. His other hand pulls down your bra cup, pinching and twisting your nipple ruthlessly, and your moans increase in volume.

“Oh, fuck, sir.” Your hands pull eagerly at their bonds, to no avail.

“Look at you,” he purrs. “Does it feel good to be stuffed full? Full of your boss’s cock? I bet it does – you’re creaming all over my cock, whore.”

Tsukishima’s thrusts speed up, and you scramble for purchase, pushing your hips back against him. Leaning over your shoulder, he busies himself with sucking dark bruises into the column of your throat. 

“Ah, sir! You can’t, people will see—”

“Let them,” he says simply, nipping at your neck. His fingers travel downwards, coming to rub tight circles over your clit. Your cunt clenches around him, legs trembling. “You want the whole office to know that you’re mine, don’t you? That you’re my little slut?”

Tsukishima lays a harsh slap against your clit as he pounds into you over and over, and that’s all it takes. You topple over the edge, vision going black as you clamp down on him.

His hands find their way to your hips, grip tight enough that you’re certain he’ll leave bruises. His brutal rhythm starts to grow sloppy, and he chokes out your name as he thrusts in one last time, filling you up with his cum.

His grip loosens, and you fall forwards onto the desk, struggling to catch your breath. Tsukishima collapses on top of you, his mouth meeting yours in a surprisingly sweet kiss. 

“Come on,” he says, helping you up and loosening the tie around your wrists. “Let’s get cleaned up, so we can go get some dinner.”

“Wait,” you say, recoiling in confusion. You had expected something more along the lines of him kicking you out or whispered threats to not let anyone know about this. “What?” 

Tsukishima glances at you, unimpressed. “Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m taking you out to dinner. Do you have a problem with that?”

You grin. “No, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://abswrites.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
